Pisando fuerte
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: -Existen muchos caminos para continuar adelante, y cuando eliges uno, debes seguir firme hasta el final, pisando fuerte en cada tropiezo para no caer. UA, NejiHina, capítulo uno.


**Pisando fuerte.**

_Hola, este fanfic es clasificación M (Mature, R de Restringido o Adultos en español) debido al lenguaje y descripciones en determinados momentos de la narración._

**Sumario**. "_Existen muchos caminos para continuar adelante, y cuando eliges uno, debes seguir firme hasta el final, pisando fuerte en cada tropiezo para no caer_". UA, NejiHina.

**Capítulo uno –Partiendo.**_ Narrado desde la perspectiva de Hinata_**.**

Las opciones se redujeron conforme avanzaba la manecilla del reloj, y mi cuerpo era lentamente desvestido por tus manos.

-Neji… -Gemí cuando tus cálidos labios hicieron contacto con la base de mi cuello, y se dirigían a mi boca, robándome todo intento de protesta.

Lo nuestro ni siquiera se podía llamar relación. Era un conjunto de citas desincronizadas, sucedidas por los caprichos del destino y la casualidad, y en determinado momento, las cosas se dieron.

Yo no pude protestar, y tú no quisiste detenerte.

-Tranquila… -Me susurraste en un intento de liberar mi tensión, y sentí tu lengua introduciéndose furtivamente en mi boca, dándole a ese beso que me dabas un aire más íntimo, y eliminando todo deseo de parar.

Mi cuerpo traicionó a mi mente, y anticipándose a mis deseos, mis manos buscaron desesperadamente el cinto que detenía tus pantalones con el objetivo de retirarlos, pues solo eran un estorbo para lo que iba a acontecer entre nosotros en tan solo unos segundos.

Segundos necesarios para no pensar en las consecuencias.

¿Y por qué pensar, justamente cuando el placer, ese sentimiento primitivo, se apoderó de todo mi ser, haciéndome sentir cosas que nunca antes imaginé, provocando que gritara frases que jamás concebí expresar e invitándote a continuar tu conquista sobre mí?

-¡Ne…! ¡Neji! –Exclamé cuando una de tus manos descendió de mi pecho hasta la intimidad de mis piernas, y como si fueras un experto, localizaste mi punto más sensible, tocándolo con suavidad y rudeza perfectamente mezcladas.

-Te amo. –Me dijiste antes de volver a besarme, ¿lo habrás dicho sinceramente? No lo supe, y no te lo pregunté, solo sé que te creí, te creí por que era tanto lo que me hacías sentir, en cuerpo y alma, que me entregué por entero.

Nunca imaginé que el dolor pasajero de aquella primera vez fue la advertencia del dolor que me tocaría vivir en los próximos meses.

¿Te imaginaste, Neji, que a tus 16 años serías padre? Yo tampoco lo supe ni lo esperaba. El terror se apoderó de mí dos meses después, al recibir el resultado del análisis clínico, requisito de ingreso a la preparatoria, marcando el resultado positivo en la sección dedicada a la prueba de embarazo.

Fue la primera vez, en toda mi vida, que recibí una bofetada de parte de mi madre.

-¿_**En qué estabas pensando**_? –Me gritó completamente fuera de sí- ¿Tienes idea de lo que te dirá tu padre cuando se entere de **esto**?

¿En qué pensaba? No iba a decirle que estaba disfrutando, por primera vez en mi vida, del contacto con un familiar. Tampoco tenía idea de lo que me diría mi papá.

No es que no lo haya pensado, más bien, era lo único que faltaba para que su decepción por haberme engendrado fuera completa.

-Voy a tenerlo. –Fueron las últimas palabras que intercambié con mi madre. No me volvió a dirigir la palabra.

Esa misma noche, cuando mi padre se enteró, no me dijo nada. No preguntó si había algún responsable, si el padre era alguien que él conociera o le desagradada. Nada me dijo, excepto que le acompañara a la parte trasera de la casa.

-Cierra la puerta. –Fue lo último que le escuché decir, y al volverme a él, sentí su puño impactarse en mi vientre, y tras ese primer golpe, siguieron otros, todos más fuertes que el dado con anterioridad, y en medio de una lluvia helada y la golpiza más fuerte que en mi vida recibí, perdí el conocimiento.

No recuerdo con exactitud lo que sucedió. Al abrir mis ojos, me encontraba en una sala de hospital. No sentía mi brazo derecho ni mis piernas, y al mover mi cabeza, el dolor se estacionaba en mi garganta, al punto de no poder gritar.

-¿Recuerda su nombre, dirección y demás datos personales? –Me preguntó una persona vestido de policía cuando notó que me había despertado.

-¿Do…? ¿Donde…? ¿Qué…? ¿Qué hago aquí? –Hasta ese momento en el que intenté hablar, sentí un profundo dolor en mi pecho y garganta, y no se diga de mis labios, que ardían con el más leve respiro.

-Una vecina de la localidad reportó que un vehículo muy sospechoso estaba rondando una zona deshabitada del vecindario, y vio cuando la arrojaron entre un montón de escombros. –El policía se acercó un poco más a mí, y bastó con observar mis ojos para darse una idea del trabajo que tendría- Señorita Hyuuga. El reporte médico indica que mostró señales de agresión, abuso sexual, y el hecho de tener dos meses de embarazo…

¿Escuché bien, abuso sexual? Mi padre… ¿Él hubiera sido capaz…?

-¿Señorita…? –Uno de los médicos se acercó a mí, e inyectó un medicamento en el suero- Responderá las preguntas del oficial después. Por ahora, debe descansar.

No pude dormir, no por que no quisiera, sino por las imágenes instantáneas que en mi mente desfilaron.

Sí lo hizo, mientras me golpeaba. Mi padre arrancó mis ropas, excitando ante mis gritos y expresiones de dolor, mas no recuerdo nada más.

En el resto de la noche, mientras lloraba por el dolor y la impotencia que sentía, no dejaba de pensar en Neji. Necesitaba hablarle, decirle algo, escucharlo, pero no podía. El número telefónico de su casa se hallaba escrito en la agenda de mi padre, y tampoco sabía la dirección de su nuevo hogar.

En la mañana, escuché que tocaban la puerta, y entró.

-Buenos días, tengo noticias para usted, señorita –El médico que despachó al policía el día anterior cerró la puerta y se sentó a un lado mío- Hay una buena, una regular, una mala y una indefinida. ¿Te las digo en ese orden o las pides de forma aleatoria?

-Doctor… -Hablé en un susurro, y como si descubriera la razón para dirigirme a él de esa manera, tomó mi mano en un gesto afectivo.

-Kabuto, pero solamente dime _Doc_. ¿De acuerdo? –Se levantó y me ofreció un vaso con agua, el cual tomé con prisa, ya que tenía mucha sed- Ahora, dime cómo quieres recibir el golpe de las noticias.

-Creo... Creo que por la buena.

El doctor tomó la libreta suspendida en uno de los respaldos de la cama, y se volvió hacia mí sonriendo.

-La buena noticia es que tu bebé está fuera de peligro. Los golpes que recibiste no lo alcanzaron, y será cuestión de mantener una buena dieta y revisión médica adecuada para que pueda crecer sano.

Sentí mi corazón saltar en ese momento. Quise decir muchas cosas, pero me limité a llevar una mano a mi pecho y la otra hacia mi lastimado vientre.

Me volví hacia el doctor, pero él acomodó sus lentes, y la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro.

-Esta es la noticia regular. Examinamos los residuos de semen que se hallaban en tu cuerpo, y los resultados fueron los mismos. Coincide con el de tu padre. Esto amerita denuncia, ya que está cometiendo incesto contra una menor de edad, además de la violación física a la que te sometió.

Tragué saliva con dificultad. Siendo ciertas mis sospechas, ¿qué podía hacer? Un macabro sentimiento me hizo imaginar estar ante él, y justificar sus actos alegando que _yo lo seduje_.

-La noticia mala, es que tu padre anticipó la posibilidad de ser denunciado por sus actos, y siendo amigo del director del hospital, comenzó la destrucción de pruebas y evidencias. Desde ayer en la tarde dejaste de existir como una Hyuuga, y hasta donde me enteré, solamente eres una de tantas "_hijas regadas_" que surgen de "_aventuras_" o de "_relaciones extra-maritales_". –El doctor abrió un poco su bata médica y sacó un sobre amarillo- Tampoco va a pagar la cuenta del hospital, ya encargó a dos abogados arreglar el asunto, y siendo el dueño de la mitad de bufetes de notarios y abogados, así como de empresas de la localidad, no dudes que tiene el poder para hacerlo.

No pude contener mi llanto. Tampoco supe en qué momento de la noticia rompí a llorar, pero el doctor aún no terminaba.

-De acuerdo con lo que me dijo uno de esos fulanos, un abogado de los mismos Hyuuga, es que posiblemente tu padre reflexione perdonarte si te deshaces de tu _"travesura"_, o sea, de tu bebé, y te sometas a sus mandatos. Desde mi punto de vista, eso es chantaje y acredita denuncia, pero están amparados por la ley, así que si tomas acciones legales, no hay garantía de que libres el asunto.

El doctor Kabuto tendió el sobre hacia mí, y ofreciéndome una servilleta, volvió a sonreír discretamente a modo de consuelo.

-¿No…? ¿No hay algo que pueda hacer…? –Le pregunté entre sollozos, pues todas mis opciones se reducían con cada frase que me contaba, y sentía mi estómago endurecer, como si mi pequeño bebé presintiera el peligro al que se hallaba expuesto.

-Puedes escuchar la última noticia, y reflexionar el día de hoy.

Lo miré, y no evité sentir un poco de esperanza.

-La señora que te encontró ha permanecido aquí, escuchando cuanto se ha dicho sobre tu situación, y se ofreció a pagar la cuenta del hospital. Pero necesita hablar contigo. ¿Quieres que pase o hablarás con ella más tarde?

_**Continuará**_... _Favor de advertir el exceso de OoC, se aceptan críticas constructivas._


End file.
